harrypotterfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Rumpeldunk
Rumpeldunk er den tradisjonelle trollmannsporten, som spilles både på hobbybasis og professionelt. Rundt om i verden finnes det uttallige rumpeldunklag, og Galtvort har 4 lag - ett for hvert hus. Ulikt mange andre sporter har ikke Rumpeldunk noen tidsbegrensning, ved at kampen skal ta slutt må speideren på ett av lagene fange Gullsnoppen. Men det er også slik at dersom kampen varer i timesvis vil det bli satt inn reserver slik at spillerne kan hvile seg litt. Harry som rumpeldunkspiller "Qvist, jeg har funnet deg en speider!" Minerva McSnurp til Oliver Qvist, -Harry Potter Og de vises stein 350px|right|thumb|Griffinglaget i [[1991]]Allerede i en alder av elleve år fikk Harry plass på Griffings rumpeldunklag, grunnen til det var at han fanget forglemmergeien til Nilus Langballe. Tiltross for at Madam Hopp hadde nektet noen av første klassingene å fly uten tilsyn gjorde både Draco Malfang og Harry det. Malfang fordi han ville erte Nilus ved å ta forglemmergeien hans og Harry fordi han ville stoppe Malfang. McSnurp fikk se Harry fra kontoret sitt og med engang løp hun ned og hentet Harry og tok han med til Oliver Qvist, kapteinen på Griffinglaget. Harry fikk rollen som speider og med ham på laget vant Griffing de fleste kampene, bortsett fra de han ble skadet i. Rumpeldunkcupen ble avlyst da Harry gikk i sitt fjerde år ved skolen pågrunn av Tretrollmannsturneringen. I sitt femte år ved skolen nektet Venke Dolorosa Uffert ham å spille rumpeldunk på livstid etter at han kom i klammeri med Draco Malfang (en av Ufferts yndlinger), men etter at Uffert ble fjernet fra Galtvort fikk han igjen stillingen sin som speider. I sitt sjette år på Galtvort fikk han seg en gledelig overraskelse da han mottok Kapteinskiltet, men heller ikke dette året fikk han spilt noe større han fikk faktisk spilt en gang (Den ene gangen fikk han hodebrudd og den andre hadde han gjensitting), men fordi hans kamerat Ronny ville vise Smygardingene at han virkelig kunne spille rumpeldunk vant Griffing cupen allikevel. Reglene Rumpeldunk spilles på en oval bane med tre målstenger i hver ende av banen, et rumpeldunklag har syv spillere: Målvakt, tre jagere, to knakkere, og en speider. Det er dessuten 4 baller: 1 sluff, 2 klabber og 1 snopp. Jagerne kaster sluffen mellom seg og prøver å få den igjennom en av mostandernes målringer (klarer de det vinner laget 10 poeng), knakkerne sin oppgave er å prøve å forhindre at motstanderne får tak i sluffen det gjør de ved å slå til en klabb (med en knakkerkølle) så den treffer motstanderen, samt å beskytte lagkameratene sine. Målvakten sin oppgave er å forhindre at motstanderne scorer, det er derfor viktig at målvakten holder både øyne og ører oppe når sluffen kommer og dekker sine målstenger. Den siste oppgaven er speideren, speideren er på en måte ikke med på de andre oppgavene, det er da ikke sagt at speideren ikke har en viktig oppgave fordi det har den! Speiderne konkurrerer om å bli den første til å ta Gullsnoppen, personen som tar den vinner 150 poeng til sitt lag og har en større sjanse til å vinne kampen. Dersom stillingen er slik at laget som tar snoppen ligger under med for mange poeng, blir det uavgjort. For at det ikke skal bli noe krangel om hvem som var først nær snoppen (altså hvis en speider har fått tak i snoppen, men mister den igjen) er snoppene utstyrt med hudminne. Ettersom det er slik er det viktig at personen som bærer ut snoppen på banen har hansker og at en snopp ikke brukes mer enn en gang. 1. Det er ingen begrensninger for hvor høyt en spiller kan fly under kampen, men han eller hun må ikke krysse sidelinja. Skulle en spiller fly over denne, må laget overgi sluffen til motstanderen. 2. Kapteinen på et lag kan når som helst be om "time out". En slik "time out" kan vare i opptil 2 timer, dersom spillerne har spilt i mer enn 12 timer. Dersom en eller flere på et lag ikke møter opp igjen etter denne tiden vil de bli diskvalifisert. 3. Dommeren kan idømme et lag straffepoeng. Straffen utføres ved at en jager flyr fra midten av banen i retning målstengene. Målvakten på det andre laget kan redde sluffen, men det er også den eneste som kan hindre i at straffen blir mål. 4. Sluffen kan snappes fra grepet til en annen spiller, men under ingen omstendigheter må en spiller gripe tak i noen del av en annen spillers kropp. 5. I tilfelle skade kan laget ikke benytte innbyttere, men må spille videre med de øvrige spillerne. 6. Spillerne har lov til å ha med seg en tryllestav på banen, men den skal under ingen omstendigheter bli brukt på eller i mot andre spillere, deres sopelimer, dommeren, noen av de fire ballene eller på tilskuerene 7. En rumpeldunkkamp avsluttes kun etter at Gullsnoppen er tatt, og det kan ta fra noen minutter til flere uker. Historien Det har vært snakk om at det engelske ordet for rumpeldunk: "Quidditch" kommer fra navnet på hver av ballene: Qu''affle (Sluff), Blu''dd''ger (klabb) og Sn''itch (snoppen). Men opphavet til navnet er egentlig: «Queerditch Marsh» stedet hvor de spilte rumpeldunk på 1100 - tallet. På begynnelsen av det tusene århundre hadde tyskerne en sopelimebasert idrett som de kalte stichstock som gikk ut på at en målvakt voktet over en drageblære som var festet på en påle 6 meter over bakken. De andre spillerne skulle prøve å stikke hull på drageblæren ved å fly en og en bort til blæra og prøve å stikke den med enden på sopelimen sin. Målvakten hadde lov til å forsvare blæren med en tryllestav. Spillet endte dersom en av spillerne fikk hull på blæra, blærevakten hadde utslått alle eller dersom den ble utslått selv. Dette spillet døde ut på 1300 tallet. På omtrent den samme tiden ble et annet spill, kalt: aingingein populært i Irland, faktisk så populært at sporten ble opphav til mange ballader. Spillet gikk ut på at spillerne etter tur skulle ta domen (som egentlig var en galleblære fra en geit), og suse igjennom en rekke brennende tønner høyt oppe i lufta og så kaste domen i den siste tønna. Den spilleren som brukte kortest tid vant spillet. Creaothceann er ganske sikkert den aller farligste av alle limeidrettene, sporten ble oppfunnet i Skottland og gikk ut på at hver av spillerne hadde en heksekjel fastspent på hodet. Så ble det gitt et signal av en tromme eller et horn og opptil hundre store og små steiner som var blitt holdt oppe på magisk vis 100m over bakken begynte å falle, dermed fløy spillerne rundt og prøvde å fange flest mulig stein i heksekjelene sine. Mange i skottland så på dette som en manndomsprøve, og populariteten var dødsfallene tiltross enorm. I 1762 ble Creaothceann forbudt, og i 1960 - årene ledet Magnus "Hølhaug" McDonald en kampanje for å gjenopprette sporten, men Magidepartementet holdt ved sitt og nektet dem det. I Devon, England var det en annen sport som var populær, Shuntbumps. Sporten gikk ut på å rive folk av sopelimen, og den som satt igjen var vinneren. Etterhvert kom oppfølgeren til stichstock: Swivenhodge, også her brukte man nemlig en opplåst blære (som oftest en svineblære). Poenget i dette spillet var å slå blæra over en hekk med kostenden av sopelimen. Hvis en bommet fikk motstanderen poeng, vinneren var den som nådde først til 50 poeng. Sporten spilles fortsatt i England den dag i dag, men ble aldri populær. Spillet fra Rumpolmyrene Man vet ikke mye om begynnelsen til Rumpeldunk, det man vet har man funnet ut i dagboken til Gertie Keddle som bodde ved Rumpolmyrene på 1000 tallet. Denne dagboken er den dag i dag oppbevart på Rumpeldunk museet i London, dette er hva hun skrev: Tirsdag. Hett. Tullingjengen fra Bortimyra har vært i gang igjen med den idiotiske leken de holder på med på sopelimer. En svær lærball landet i kålåkeren min. Jeg vådet mannen som kom etter den. Jeg skulle likt å se ham prøve å fly med knærne bak fram, den digre, hårete drunten. Tirsdag. Vått. Var ute på myra og plukket nesler. Limenautene var i gang igjen. Gjemte meg bak en stein og så på en stund. De har fått seg en ny ball som de kaster til hverandre, og prøver å få til å sette seg fast i trærne på begge ender av myra. Idiotisk visvas. Tirsdag. Blåst. Gwenog kom til neslete og inviterte meg med ut på noe hyggelig. Endte med å glo på de lavpannene som driver og leker i myra. Han svære skotske heksemesteren oppe fra åsen var også der. Nå har de fått to digre, tunge steiner òg, som suser rundt og prøver å dunke dem av limene. Det skjedde ikke da jeg var der dessverre, Gwenog fortalte meg at hun ofte er med selv. Ble potte sur og gikk hjem. Selvom Gertie egentlig ikke hadde tenkt til å fortelle så mye, gir disse utdragene et godt utrykk for hvordan det hele startet. Det første var lærballen som landet i kålåkeren hennes, den er trolig forgjengeren til dagens sluff, men fordi den var en oppblåst blære har den ganske sikkert vært endel vanskeligere å sikte med en dagens sluff. Man kan også tenke seg at spillerne ved å presse ballen og få den til å sette seg fast i trærne var en tidlig form for målscoring. Det tredje eksempelet gir oss et bilde av fortidens klabber, trolig var det den skotske heksemesteren som kom på det forslaget, altså dersom han var en tidligere creaothceann spiller og fikk det fra sin hjemlige idrett? Lekene fra Rumpolmyrene gir oss ikke mer informasjon før vel hundre år senere, den gangen skrev trollmannen Goodwin Kneen et brev til sin norske fetter: Olaf. I og med at det var i Yorkshire Kneen bodde merker man altså hvor mye sporten har spredt seg bare på hundre år. I det norske Magidepartementets arkiver er brevet fra Kneen oppbevart. Man har tydelig sett at spillet har utviklet seg mye igjennom hundre år, på den tiden skulle konen til Goodwin spilt "jeger" som øyensynlig var forgjengeren til dagens "jager". Det neste vi ser er "klumpen" som traff smeden Radulf i hodet, skulle ha blitt slått bort av Ugga som hadde klubbe og øyensynlig spilte knakker. En annen ting som har forandret seg er målstengene: de er ikke lenger trær, men tønner på stolper. Som en så langt har skjønt manglet spillet enda en viktig brikke: nemlig Gullsnoppen. Denne ballen kom ikke før på 1200 - tallet. Gullsnoppen I den vide trollmannsverdenen var snoppjakt en populær sport fra tidlig på 1100 - tallet. I dag er gullsnoppen vernet for jakt, men på den tiden var fuglen utbredt utover hele Nord Europa, siden den er så rask og så flink til å skjule seg var det sjeldent gomper fikk øye på den. Enhver trollmann som greide å fange snuppen ville bli fylt av prestisje, fordi snuppen var meget liten, den hadde utrolig smidighet i lufta og hadde et talent til å unngå fiender. På mange måter var snuppjakten bortkastet, enhver trollmann som var rettsindig måtte beklage overgrepene på den fredsommelige fuglen, øyensynlig for spillets skyld. Dessuten førte denne sporten til at ikke rent få gomper observerte sopelimer, fordi snuppjakten som oftest foregikk på morgenen. Det ble ikke satt noen grenser for sporten av Magusrådet, faktisk var det slik at rådet ikke så noe galt ved den. I 1269 under en kamp ble snoppjakt og rumpeldunk omsider forenet, Barberus Bragge lederen av Magusrådet var tilstede under kampen. Madam Modesty Rabnott som var øyenvitne under kampen sa at Bragge hadde med seg en gullsnupp i et bur, og at den som først greide å fange snuppen vant 150 galleoner. Fordi spillerne fløy opp og ikke brydde seg om spillet, løp Rabnott ut på banen og skrek til Bragge: "Mester Bragge, dette er ikke sport! La snuppen fly, og la oss alle få se det edle rumpeldunkspill vi er kommet for å se!" Men alt Bragge gjorde var å kaste det tomme buret på henne, da snuppen senere kom forbi henne brukte hun en kalleformel og fikk tak i snuppen. Fordi hun hadde forstyrret spillet fikk hun en bot på 10 galleoner. Ideen til Mester Bragge hadde fra den tiden av forandret rumpeldunkspillet helt. For hver kamp etter ble det sluppet ut en gullsnupp, og det var en person på hvert lag "Søkeren" som hadde i oppdrag å fange den. Klarte en av søkerne å drepe fuglen fikk laget 150 poeng ekstra, dette var den samme mengden poeng som galleoner Mester Bragge hadde utlovet den aller første gangen snuppjakten fant sted samtidig som en rumpeldunkkamp. På midten av det neste århundret var det minket svært i bestanden av gullsnupper, noe som førte til at den daværende lederen i Magusrådet: Elfrida Clagg utropte den som en vernet art, og gav et forbud mot å drepe den og bruke den i rumpeldunkkamper. I midlertidig ble det nå startet en desperat jakt etter en erstatning for fuglen, slik at spillet kunne fortsette slik det hadde vært før snuppen ble fredet. Tilslutt var det den dyktige finsmeden Vølund Bolt fra Gudriksdal, som klarte å finne en god erstatning til snuppen. Mens andre folk var på desperat jakt etter en snupp, fant han på å prøve å konstruere en snupp som kunne bli en god erstatning og etterlignet fuglens atferd og flygemønster. Man vet at han lyktes i dette fordi han etterlot seg en haug pergamentbiter med bestillinger. Vølund kalte oppfinnelsen sin for gullsnoppen og formen var på størrelse med en valnøtt, dessuten veide denne like mye som snuppen. Det eneste som skilte de to fra hverandre var at Gullsnuppen var forhekset til å holde seg innenfor baneområdet. Dette var altså slutten på den prossesen som hadde funnet sted på Rumpolmyrene vel 300 år før. Nå kunne man endelig spille samtidens rumpeldunk. Antigomp-tiltak (blokkus gompus) Den første ordentlige gjennomgangen av rumpeldunk fant sted i 1398, det var trollmannen Zacharias Mumps som formulerte den. Det første tiltaket var å hindre at gompene oppdaget noe når kampene ble spilt, derfor måtte man legge kampene på øde heier langt fra gompebosetningen og at ingen så noen av spillerne når de lettet fra sopelimene. Hvis meningen var å ha en bane der langvarig må man kaste Gompeavisningsformler over dem. En annen ting var at det beste nok var å spille på natta. Men i 1362 laget Magusrådet et forbud mot å spille rumpeldunk utenfor en radius på 75 km fra byer, det var selvsagt en av de situasjonene hvor Mumps fantastiske råd ikke ble fulgt. Ettersom sportens popularitet økte så raskt måtte rådet legge inn et nytt forbud, og utvidet radiusen til 150 km. I 1419 kom rådet med et nytt forbud som gikk ut på at man ikke måtte spille rumpeldunk på steder hvor det var stor mulighet for gompiske observasjoner. I 1692 var det den første gangen tilstrekkelige sikringstiltak ble iverksatt, da hvert enkelt Magidepartement skulle bli ansvarlig for enhver magisk idrettsøvelse innenfor det landet departementet styrte. Avdelingen for Magiske idretter og leker ble omsider opprettet i Storbritannia, nettopp for dette. Dersom det var noen rumpeldunklag som brøt departementets bestemmelser ble de tvangsoppløst. Det skotske laget Banchory Bangers er kanskje et av de mest kjente eksemplene på nettopp dette, for det første hadde de manglende rumpeldunkferdigheter og om ikke det var nok hadde de også fester etter kampene sine. I 1814 spilte laget en kamp mot Appleby Arrows, etter kampen unnslapp klabbene og fløy avgårde, grunnen til det var at de fløy for å fange en svart herbrider drage som de kunne ha som maskot på laget. Mens de fløy over Inverness ble de innbrakt av noen utsendte fra Magidepartementet, etter dette spilte ikke laget flere kamper. Rumpeldunklagene spiller ikke lokalt lenger, men reiser til egne baner som er anlagt av Avdelingen for magiske idretter og leker, rundt baneområdene er det iverksatt antigompiske tiltak. Kjente rumpeldunklag Galtvortlag *Griffing *Håsblås *Ravnklo *Smygard Landslag *Argentina *Armenia *Australia *Brasil *Bulgaria *England Ballene Sluffen thumb|100px Sluffen er den eneste av de fire ballene som ikke har vært forhekset fra starten av, den gammeldagse sluffen hadde ofte en hempe slik at man kunne kaste den med en hånd. Dagens sluff er ca. 30cm i diameter og har ikke sømmer. Den skarlagenrøde sluffen kom på begynnelsen av 1700-tallet. Etter en kamp i 1711 hvor det regnet svært mye havnet sluffen flere ganger i søla, og det var umulig å få øye på den, fant Daisy Pennifold på at de kunne forhekse ballen, slik at den sank med samme fart som noe synker i vann. På den måten kunne jagerne få tak i sluffen. Klabber I spillets barndom var klabbene bare forheksede flyvende steiner, ulempen med disse steinene var at de var lette å slå i stykker med de magiforsterkede knakkerkøllene som fantes på 1400-tallet, dermed måtte spillerne få skurer av småstein etter seg. Tidlig på 1500-tallet begynte folk å eksperimentere med metallklabber. Dagens klabber er laget av jern og de er runde og 25 cm i dm. Klabbene følger etter alle spillerne på banen uten unntak, det er knakkernes oppgave å holde dem lengst unna sitt eget lag. Men, ingen regel uten unntak, i "Harry Potter og fangen fra Azkaban" ble den forhekset av husnissen Noldus til å følge etter Harry Potter. Gullsnoppen thumb|100px Akkurat som fortidens gullsnopp er dagens gullsnopp på størrelse med en valnøtt. Den er forhekset, slik at den i lengst mulig tid skal unngå å bli fanget. I 1884 skal visstnok en gullsnopp i Cornwall holdt seg borte i seks måneder, slik at laget tilslutt gav opp og la skylden på speiderene. Spillere Et rumpeldunklag har 7 spillere: Tre jagere, to knakkere, en målvakt og en speider. Jagerne Den eneste av rumpeldunksposisjonene som har vært med fra start av. Jagernes oppgave er å sentre sluffen i mellom seg og score mål på motstanderens mål, klarer de det får de ti poeng. Det er kun den av jagerne som holder sluffen som kan fly inn i målfeltet, hvis ikke det overholdes og jageren scorer når det er flere enn en jager, vil målet bli annulert. Målvakten Man regner med at det har vært målvakt i rumpeldunk siden 1200-tallet. Målvaktene burde, så lenge det lar seg gjøre holde seg i nærheten av målstengene for å forhindre at noen scorer, men de kan fly ut og forhindre at motstanderenes jagere kommer for nær. Knakkerne Knakkernes oppgave er å forhindre at noen på laget blir truffet av de to klabbene, knakkerne er utstyrt med knakkerkøller. Man regner med at knakkerne ble introdusert på samme tid som klabbene ble det. Det er en fordel at knakkerne har stor fysisk styrke for å slå tilbake klabbene. Knakkerne trenger dessuten god balanseevne slik at de kan slå til klabber med begge armer som kommer for nærme. Speideren Speiderens oppgave er å holde øyene oppe etter gullsnoppen, speideren tar ikke del i det øvrige spillet. Det er en fordel at speideren er lett og smidig, fordi den ofte må dykke eller slenge seg kjapt til siden og må kunne bli kjapt. Det er som oftest speideren som utgjør om et lag vinner eller taper, fordi dens fangst av gullsnoppen gir 150 poeng. Dommeren Dommerens oppgave er å passe på at de 14 spillerne ikke finner på noen påfunn, dette kan være utrolig vanskelig, og det hender ofte at dommerne får nakkekink av å flytte blikket så mye. Når kamper spilles på professionelt nivå, vil dommeren få hjelp av linjedommere, som skal sørge for at ingen av spillerne flyr på utsiden av linja. Det er ikke hvem som helst som kan bli dommer, personen må bli utnevnt av Avdelingen for magiske idretter og leker og de må igjennom flytester, en omfattende skriftlig prøve om alt av sportens regler, og bevise at de ikke kommer til å falle for fristelsen å våde eller forhekse noen under en kamp gjennom å ta flere intensive tester. Kjente dommere inkluderer: *Madam Hopp *Severus Slur (engangstilfelle ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom) *Hassan Mostafa *Nugent Potts *Leopoldina Smethwyck *Erika Ostensen *Didrich Frenchen Lag *Rumpeldunklag i Storbritannia og Irland *Afrika *Asia *Rumpeldunk i Australia og New Zealand *Rumpeldunk i Europa *Nord Amerika *Sør Amerika *Landslag i rumpeldunk Huslag ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom: *Griffing laget *Håsblås laget *Smygard laget *Ravnklo laget Kilder Rumpeldunk gjennom tidene Wikipedia en:Quidditch fr:Quidditch pl:Quidditch ru:Квиддич fi:Huispaus nl:Zwerkbal Kategori:Sport Kategori:Lime-idretter Kategori:Rumpeldunk